Presenting a Wedding
by brittaden
Summary: Part two in the "Presenting..." series. You are cordially invited to the wedding of Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. A short but sweet story filled with wedding goodness and bliss for the happy couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**So for the sequel, I decided to do a little something different. Instead of just one sequel, it will be a little bit of a series. This part will just focus on the wedding so it will only be a few chapters. Once this is wrapped up, there will be another posting that will pick up after the wedding and delve into the married life of Luke and Lorelai. The sequel will delve into Season 3 storylines in my own way.**

**Going to upload this while I have the chance. Luckily I saved this to my flashdrive before my computer decided to go crazy. It's in the process of being fixed though so there won't be a big break in my posting schedule.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lorelai hummed 'Here Comes the Bride,' to the best of her ability as she descended the staircase and headed straight for Rory's room. Although the door was closed, Lorelai didn't bother knocking before entering Rory's room. She plopped down on the edge of the bed and began bouncing just hard enough to rouse her daughter from her sleep, her humming ceased and now on her face was a megawatt smile.

Of course she knew the potential danger that lay in waking Rory up early in the morning. She had caught the tail end of Rory's grumpiness a time or two before but she understood it since she wasn't exactly a morning person herself. However this was a morning that deserved an early rise. The early rise caused by the inability to sleep because of either the absence of Luke in the bed or because she was thrilled of what today would hold. For today was the day that Lorelai, Luke, and everyone else in the town had been waiting for. Today was the day that she, Lorelai Gilmore, would marry Luke Danes and officially become Lorelai Gilmore-Danes.

Lorelai continued to lightly bounce on the bed until she saw her daughter begin to stir and peek one eye open. Rory groaned and threw a pillow over her head to try and prevent her mother's surefire rambling this early in the morning.

"Uh-huh, none of that," Lorelai said, she grabbed the pillow out of Rory's grasp. "Where is your enthusiasm at on this very special, once in a lifetime, bright and beautiful morning?"

"My enthusiasm is where it is always at...right next to the coffee pot," Rory smartly answered.

Of course she knew exactly what today was, it was only the main topic of conversation everyday for at least the past two weeks. And truth be told she was just as excited as her mother for today. However it was still fun to pretend that she didn't know what today was and to joke with her mother. So for extra measure, she added on.

"And what would today be that would make it very special?"

Lorelai gasped and threw the pillow at her daughter. "How dare you! And to think that I named you the Maid of Honor. I could have chosen Sookie because she is the BFOTB."

Rory giggled as she sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard. "Relax. Of course I know what today is."

"And you know that you'll always be my maid of honor," Lorelai said. She scooted around on the bed until she was leaning back against the headboard in the same manner as Rory. She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulled her close to her.

Rory laid her head down on her mother's shoulder. "It's someone's wedding today."

"You know now that I think about it, I do remembering hearing rumors that a wedding was going to occur today," Lorelai said with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm wonder who it could be," Rory played along.

Lorelai gave a light shrug of her shoulders. "Don't know. But whoever they are, they are very lucky because today is a beautiful day for a wedding."

"Mom, you and Luke are getting married inside. Not too sure if it matters if it is a beautiful day. It would matter more if you two were getting married outside," Rory pointed out.

"Oh it so matters," Lorelai quickly defended. "You don't want to get married on a rainy day. That just seems like a bad omen for your marriage especially if you were getting married outside. However snow..."

Rory filled in the blanks, "Snow would be a completely different story."

"Yes because we both know that snow is magical and having it snow today would just be the cherry on top on what is already going to be a perfect day," Lorelai commented. A pout then formed on her face. "But the weatherman has said nothing about snow today. It's just February, it could snow."

Rory tilted her head back to look up at her mother. "Since when do you listen to the weatherman? You always listen to your nose."

Lorelai threw her arm that was around Rory up in the air in exasperation, "Well my nose isn't telling me anything today! I opened my bedroom window and I sniffed and I sniffed and I sniffed...and nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. No snow for you Lorelai even on your wedding day. Now all I have is a cold nose."

"Cold nose is better than cold feet," Rory responded. She arched an eyebrow, "Speaking of which, you don't have those do you?"

Lorelai glanced down at her feet which were clad in socks with tiny ice creams cones on them. She wiggled her feet, smiled, and shook her head. "Nope, they are nice and toasty. Not cold at all."

Rory giggled, "And just to be sure...there's no chance of you resembling Julia Roberts today?"

"Yeah definitely not taking a turn towards prostitution." When she saw Rory roll her eyes, she added on, "I know what you meant. And to answer your question I'm not running anywhere. I'm staying put. This is sticking. And later on this afternoon I will add that hyphen Danes to my name."

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes," Rory pondered. "That does have a certain ring to it."

Lorelai grinned. "Yes it does." She sighed and hugged her daughter close to her again. "I know it's probably cliché to say but I can't believe that this day is actually here. These past few months have passed by so fast."

"I know," Rory agreed.

As cliché as it might have been to say, it was true. The past few months did seem to pass by rather quickly. The months were filled with wedding plans which she actually involved her mother in. Of course in her true fashion, Lorelai didn't involve her mother right away. It was more of an involving-her-mother-once-she-noticed-she-was-upset-about-not-being-involved thing. It helped them to bond just a little more as a mother and daughter. They settled to have the wedding on February 22 but they didn't quite follow the vision that Emily always held for her daughter. It was a compromise between too-over-the-top and something a little more simple. And then while wedding planning, different holidays passed which provided the perfect glimpse for Lorelai into her wedded life since the holidays were spent with Luke, Rory, and Jess.

Much more happened over the past few months as well. Lorelai and Sookie decided that it was about time to jump in and go ahead with plans to open their own Inn. They were still working on trying to secure the Dragonfly as well as break the news to Mia that they might soon leave the Independence Inn. However as hard as they were working to secure the Inn, they also agreed that it might be best to hold off until after Lorelai and Luke's wedding.

Changes weren't only happening in Luke and Lorelai's life, they were happening in Rory's life as well. Besides anxiety and anticipation over sending out her college applications, Rory had recently started a relationship with Jess. To which Lorelai couldn't help but joke about since she was marrying Jess' uncle after all. They were rules set up to which they were to abide by. Rules were strict since Luke really no longer resided in the apartment and had all but moved in with Lorelai and Rory leaving his apartment all to Jess. The relationship was fairly new, it only happened in the new year. There were certain misunderstandings when Rory returned from Washington that only gave them the time to date now. Still it was a change for her and Lorelai actually approved of them being together.

The mother and daughter duo didn't care that the room had fallen silent. Instead they reveled in the quietness. In a few minutes they knew that they would be faced with different pre-wedding activities which included a trip to a salon that Emily arranged, so for now the quietness was welcomed. This was just a little mother-daughter time that they felt was needed at the moment. Soon their family dynamic would shift but for right now they were still just the Gilmore girls, mother and daughter.

Just as they were getting used to the quiet, someone knocked on the door.

Lorelai groaned. "Don't tell me my mother is already here."

"I thought you two were getting along better since you finally let her help out with the wedding planning," Rory said as she got out of bed and walked towards the window in her room. She peeked through the curtain and saw flannel-clad man dashing back to his green truck before driving away from the house. She smiled.

"We are but we also get along better once I have coffee in me. Which I haven't had any of yet this morning," Lorelai replied.

Rory turned away from the window and started across her room. "Well I don't think that will be a problem much longer. Because if my suspicions are correct than I think your betrothed just dropped off something for you."

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked, she began to follow her daughter out of her room and towards the front door. "That knock on the door was Luke?"

"Unless you know someone else who has an obsession with flannel and drives a green truck." Rory opened the front door and sure enough there were two to-go cups and a bag, all of which were directly linked to the diner man. "And I was correct."

Rory bent down and picked up the goodies that were left by her future step-father. She passed off a cup of coffee to her mother before walking by her and heading into the kitchen where she quickly tore into the bag which contained four cherry danishes and a note. The note was snatched up by Lorelai which she read quietly to herself with a smile on her face.

"What's it say?" Rory asked, she sat down at the table to enjoy her danish.

"Hmm just that he loves me, he can't wait for tonight, and that we're both deserving enough to have danishes delivered to the house even though it is not danish day," Lorelai replied.

"Well now I feel special too," Rory commented.

Lorelai re-read the note as she began to enjoy her danish. There was a little detail that she left out of her re-telling of the note to Rory which made special mention of plans he had for her after all the wedding activities had ceased and they were alone. For Luke, it was bordering on a dirty note. She was just glad that she grabbed the note before Rory could. The note was tucked into the pocket of her pajama top for safe-keeping.

Lorelai's danish was only half-gone before a knock sounded at the front door again. This time she just knew it was Emily. Her intuition was proved correct when instead of knocking again, Emily just waltzed right in the house leading Sookie who like slightly frightened to be in the presence of the Elder Gilmore.

Emily scoffed and placed her hand on her hip when she noticed that both Lorelai and Rory were still in their pajamas and that Lorelai's pajamas happened to be covered in pictures of different desserts.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you're still in your pajamas?" Emily questioned incredulously. "Honestly Lorelai, we have so much to do today."

"I...I just woke up," Lorelai lied. She was awake for a little while before she snuck down to Rory's room. "And now I'm eating breakfast so yes I'm still in my pajamas."

"Well we have things to do, you both need to get ready," Emily ordered. "Our appointments are soon. Which means we don't have time for you two to dawdle around. I know how long you take to get ready."

Lorelai peeked around her mother where Sookie still stood. "You went to get Sookie before coming over here?"

"Well she is going with us today. I decided it might be better to stop by her house first then come pick up you two," Emily replied. She directed her next comment to her granddaughter. "Since your mother isn't listening, you need to get ready so we can leave. I'll handle your mother."

"Got it," Rory replied as she held the danish between her teeth, grabbed her coffee cup, and headed into her bedroom where the door was promptly shut so she could get dressed.

Emily shook her head knowing that holding food in her mouth when her hands were full was a habit that Rory learned from her mother and not a habit of a proper young lady. That was the lest of her worries though, Lorelai still wasn't going to her bedroom to get dressed so they could leave. Instead she was chatting away with Sookie.

"So she just came in your house like she came in mine?" Lorelai asked Sookie who now look less frightened.

"Well she waited until I answered the door but then she just came on in and lectured me about still being in my pajamas," Sookie recounted. She then started giggling. "But it was funny to see Jackson broken out of his morning stupor when he tried to hide his wrestling picture pajamas from your mother."

Lorelai giggled at the face she could imagine her mother making at the sight of Jackson's wrestling picture pajamas. Oh if she could have been a fly on the wall in that room.

"What kind of grown man wears pajamas that feature pictures of himself wrestling in high-school?" Emily questioned which only caused Lorelai and Sookie to giggle even harder for some unknown reason.

"What kind of proper society lady just bursts into someone's house without permission?" Lorelai retorted, once she ceased her giggling. "My, my where have your manners gone Emily Gilmore?"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," Emily said using her daughter's full name already twice this morning. What a day this was going to be just trying to get Lorelai to her wedding. "If you don't get up to that room and get ready this moment, I will forbid you from walking down the aisle."

"Chill Mom," Lorelai said breezily. "The bride is supposed to be the one in a panic. Not the mother. You don't need to turn into Mother of the Bride-Zilla."

"I will chill if you will go get ready so we can leave for our appointment," Emily replied not as easy breezy as her daughter.

Lorelai and Sookie once again burst out into giggles at Emily's use of the word 'chill.' With a stern look from her mother that meant she wasn't playing and would somehow actually prevent her from walking down the aisle, Lorelai quickly sobered up.

"Fine, I'm going. I'll go get dressed. I'll be as quick as I can," Lorelai promised before she exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs in the exact same manner that Rory did.

Emily could do nothing but give a shake of her head one more time seeing just how much her daughter and granddaughter were alike.

Since Lorelai and Rory were both out of the room, Emily turned towards Sookie. "You never tried to get rid of those pajamas?"

Sookie shook her head no. "Jackson loves those pajamas and I love my mushroom man."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the diner, Luke was putting in just a couple hours work since the wedding wasn't until late afternoon and since he wouldn't be able to work when he was on his honeymoon. The diner was going to be left in the capable hands of Cesar with Jess required to work in the diner when he wasn't in school as well as two other people he hired who were proving to be quite capable.

The diner was abuzz with the excitement of two of Stars Hollow own wedding later this afternoon. Especially since it was Luke and Lorelai, who everyone knew belonged together. Luke couldn't help but serve every one with a smile on his face. Nothing was going to ruin his mood today.

"How's Lorelai today dear?" Miss Patty asked when Luke stopped by her table. "I know you're probably following tradition so you won't see her until later but have you spoken to her? Is she nervous?"

"I haven't spoken to her Patty," Luke replied. "But I did drop off danishes and coffee at the house so I know that for right now, she's great. She's always great when she has coffee."

Babette nodded. "That she is. You know she's going to be the most beautiful bride."

Luke's smile grew even wider at the mention of his beautiful bride to be. She was definitely going to be the most beautiful bride and he was the lucky groom whose arm she would be on tonight. She would add the Danes onto her name and he would be able to call her his wife. Life was good.

"I have to agree with you there Babette," Luke replied. He grabbed his order pad and poised his pen to write. "Now what would you ladies like to order? For you two it's on the house this morning." He gave the two ladies a wink.

"Oh if it wasn't your wedding day Luke, you would be in trouble," Miss Patty told him with a certain look.

Luke blushed then brushed off her comments. Since the news of the engagement spread months ago and as the wedding grew closer, her comments of 'it being a shame that Luke was taken' seemed to escalate. Most of the time Lorelai joined in on the teasing of Luke but was also quick to remind people that Luke was her man.

After taking their orders, Luke passed the ticket order off to Cesar before walking up to the counter to check in on his other customers. Jess joined his side refilling customers' coffees. They worked in tandem until the customers were taken care of and enjoying their breakfast.

"You know if you need to go up to the apartment and pamper yourself," Jess said with a smirk that was all his own. "I can handle the diner for a little while."

Luke rolled his eyes and ignored his nephew as he started to wipe down the counter.

"I'm serious Uncle Luke," Jess continued on. "That's what Rory and Lorelai are doing today. If you need to do the same...you know, get your nails done. I'm fine here."

Luke was going to say something to his nephew for making a smart ass comment but as he sat the rag down he did catch a glimpse of his hand. Now he would never go get his nails done but he could admit that he did need to do a good scrub underneath his fingernails. And maybe also trimming them just a bit. He also needed to shave and a haircut wouldn't be a terrible idea. It was getting just a little longer than he usually wore it.

Jess watched his uncle who was remaining eerily silent at the moment. "You know I was joking, right?" he asked, unsure of whether or not Luke actually knew that. "But if you want to go to the salon, I won't stop you."

"I'm not going to the salon," Luke snapped. "But I do need to go somewhere."

Jess smirked. "Somewhere like a salon?"

Luke rolled his eyes again. "Not a salon, a barber shop. I need a haircut," he informed his nephew. He looked at Jess' unruly hair. "Do you want to go with me?"

Jess shook his head no. "My hair is fine."

Luke held up his hands in mock-surrender. "Right wouldn't mess with your hair. There's probably too much hair gel anyways and the scissors will just get stuck right in there."

"Go have fun getting pampered at your salon, I can handle the diner for a little while," Jess replied.

Luke pointed his finger at Jess. "Don't screw anything up," he ordered before rounding the corner and leaving the diner.

Luke had faith that Jess would be fine with the diner. It's why he felt comfortable leaving him to work in the diner while he and Lorelai went away on their honeymoon. He and Lorelai were also taking extra precautions by having Rory stay with her grandparents while they were away so there was no chance that the teens would spend a night together. Although they trusted both of the teens, they still didn't trust teenage hormones. Which is why the town was supposed to be on high alert watching the two teens while they relaxed on their honeymoon.

* * *

"I still can't believe you ate my danish," Lorelai said, she directed her comment towards her mother.

The four ladies were now all seated at different shampooing stations around the salon. Getting their hair done was a part in their pampering activities to prep for the wedding. Manicures and pedicures would both also on the pampering menu for today. Then once the ladies were all spiffed and polished up could they head over to the church where the ceremony was to be held and where they could finish getting ready for the big day. The ceremony was going to be held at the church with the reception to follow at the Inn.

"Oh Lorelai give it a rest already," Emily said. "It's only a danish."

"Blasphemy," Lorelai scolded her mother. "Did you hear your grandmother?"

Luckily they were all seated next to one another so they wouldn't have to resort to yelling to be heard. But even then they were really the only people in the salon so Lorelai wasn't opposed to yelling if she needed to say something to Rory or Sookie.

"I heard," Rory replied. "And I agree that's just blasphemous."

"I figured you weren't going to eat it," Emily replied. "A lot of brides are too nervous to eat on their wedding day."

"Well nerves might set in later but they were not preventing me from eating another danish this morning. My heart was set on it but imagine my surprise to come downstairs and see that it was gone because you ate it." Lorelai sighed. "I miss that danish."

"Oh stop being dramatic Lorelai," Emily rolled her eyes. "The danish was delicious though."

"Dramatic is what I do."

"So no nerves at all?" Sookie asked. "I was a wreck before my wedding."

"Honey I know, remember I had to talk you down from almost destroying your wedding cake while in your wedding dress the night before your wedding?" Lorelai reminded her.

Sookie laughed at the memory. "Oh yeah. Everything worked out perfectly though."

"Yes it did," Lorelai agreed. "And as for nerves I think they are setting in now. But not bad nerves, good nerves, like can't wait until this actually happens nerves. Can't wait until I'm standing up at the altar with Luke nerves."

"Those are good nerves," Emily responded wisely. "It's the way I felt when I married your father. But when everything started and I was looking into your father's eyes, all that melted away. You have to remember to enjoy every moment, it all goes by so fast."

Lorelai smiled, "I will," she promised.

"Well I can attest for her being excited because for the past two weeks it seemed that every time Luke was out of the house, she was trying on her wedding dress," Rory noted.

"That's exactly what I did when I married Richard," Emily replied. "I tried on the wedding dress every night."

"Me too," Sookie agreed since she as well enjoyed just the simple act of trying on her wedding dress whenever she got the chance.

"And I even had to talk her to not sleeping in her wedding dress last night," Rory teased.

Lorelai shot a glance over at her daughter as the lady finished washing her hair and sat her up in the chair. "Oh now you're exaggerating. You did not have to talk me into not wearing it to bed."

Rory laughed as she now sat up in her chair. "Okay, so I didn't do that. But you did come into my room wearing your dress like it was completely casual."

Lorelai couldn't help but blush. "Well what can I say? I love the dress and I love Luke. When you are the blushing bride you are able to try on the dress as many times as you want and no one can say anything about it."

"Fine, I will say no more about it," Rory conceded. "Well at least for now."

"Go on," Lorelai challenged with a smile. "You can't ruin my day. I'm way too happy."

Rory smiled as well. "I'm happy for you."

"Me too," Sookie chimed in.

In a rare act of endearment, Emily reached over and took her daughter's hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Me too."

Lorelai smiled softly, "Thank you Mom."

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter.**

**More wedding goodness to come soon!**

**Let me know what you think in a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter, they are all well appreciated!**

* * *

"Okay people, the countdown to the ceremony has officially begun," Rory announced as she walked into what they dubbed the bridal room at the church. She turned towards her mother with a smile on her face, "Just under an hour before you boogie down the aisle."

"Boogie?" Emily echoed, a look of disdain on her face as she looked towards her daughter, "Oh Lorelai, what are you planning?"

"It's a joke Mom," Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes. She smiled, "Plus I don't think Dad would boogie down the aisle with me anyways. We'll stick with the traditional walk."

"Speaking of which, unless you plan on walking down the aisle in that ensemble I suggest that you go ahead and change into your wedding dress," Emily replied as her eyes scanned over her daughter's outfit choice for the day. She didn't wholeheartedly approve of it earlier in the day when they were at the salon but Lorelai said that's what you get when you hurry people.

From Lorelai's house this morning to the salon and now at the church, the day had been a flurry of activity full of primping, pampering, and polishing for the late afternoon ceremony. Despite the fact that everyone around her now were in their full wedding attire, bridesmaid dresses made by the bride herself, Lorelai still remained in her jeans and one of Luke's flannels that she accidentally shrunk in the washing machine one day.

Lorelai supposed it was time to finally put on her dress. She only waited this long as not to chance accidentally getting makeup on the pristine white material. But now that she was all dolled up, maybe just another swipe of lipstick to freshen things up right before the ceremony, it seemed like the perfect time to finally step into her dress.

Lorelai stood up from the vanity that she sat in front of and made her way towards the door of which her hung on, "I suppose you're right," she directed the comments towards her mother. "I'll change."

However before Lorelai could grab the dress off the back of the door, the door swung open narrowly missing hitting Lorelai in the face.

"Whoa," Lorelai exclaimed taking a step back. Since the door blocked her view, she couldn't see who had stepped into the room. "Whoever you are, you almost ruined the bride's face which would totally ruin the day since people know the wedding day is mainly about the bride. The groom is just the side attraction."

"Oh sorry dear, I knew I should have knocked first but I was excited to see the bride," came a voice that Lorelai recognized all too well.

"Mia?" Lorelai asked as she popped her head out from behind the door. She squealed when she realized that her voice recognition was spot on and Mia was indeed standing right in front of her. "Mia, you're here!"

Mia chuckled as Lorelai wrapped her arms around her in one the tightest hugs she ever felt. "Of course I'm here, you know I wouldn't miss this day for the world." She pulled back from the hug and held Lorelai at arm's length. "I couldn't miss seeing one of my babies get married. Where's my other baby?"

"Right here!" Rory chimed in as she took over her mother's place and hugged Mia tightly.

When the hug ended, Mia stood with her hands on her hips looking at the two girls she claimed as her surrogate daughter and surrogate grand-daughter. Despite have no genetic relation, they would always be her babies.

Mia smiled. With a slight shake of her head, she said, "You are both too beautiful."

"As always," Lorelai replied knowingly. The greeting was always the same when Mia would decide to drop by the Hollow.

"And this dress," Mia said as she gestured for Rory to spin around so she could further inspect the sapphire blue dress. "Did you make it or was this bought?"

"I made it," Lorelai declared proudly. She pointed across the room at Sookie whose dress was similar to Rory's but did vary slightly. "I made Sookie's as well."

"Hello Sookie," Mia greeted the woman before turning back to Lorelai. "The dress is absolutely stunning. Your sewing skills has vastly improved since the skirf."

"Oh, hey, the skirf," Lorelai said with a fond remembrance.

Rory nodded along with her mother, "Oh the skirf."

"Skirf?" Emily asked, she arched an eyebrow at the strange word in her daughter and grand-daughter's vocabulary.

Emily had watched silently as Lorelai excitedly chatted with her surrogate mother. She didn't hate the woman, she could never hate the woman because she was the one who took Lorelai in and cared for her and Rory when she couldn't. For that she would be eternally grateful which is why she stayed silent so Lorelai and Rory could have a little time with Mia. But with an obviously made-up word like skirf being thrown around, she had no choice but to speak up.

"Well, when Rory was really little, my first sewing project was trying to make her a skirt," Lorelai explained feeling just a little bit strange about mentioning this to her mother.

"It was a disaster," Rory supplied.

"It was terrible. But Mia made me feel better by putting it on Rory's head and saying I created something new, called a skirf," Lorelai added on, she cast a meaningful glance towards Mia.

Mia turned so she was now facing Emily, "And as you can imagine, Rory looked absolutely darling in the skirf." She walked towards Emily and held her hand out. "Nice to see you again Emily."

Lorelai bit her lip as Mia stepped towards Emily. She knew she would have to introduce the two ladies at some point but also knew that it could very well be awkward introducing the lady you thought of as your surrogate mother to your birth mother. But hearing Mia say 'see you again,' just left her thirty shades of confused. And when Emily stood up and shook Mia's hand that just added a few more shades of confused to her emotions wheel.

"Again?" Lorelai questioned, she looked at Rory who looked just as confused as she did. "I'm sorry but you two know each other? Why didn't I know this?"

"We've met once before on my last visit to Stars Hollow," Mia said, she looked at Emily silently urging the woman to finish off the story.

"You mentioned that Mia was in town and I wanted to meet her. You've both talked fondly of her before so I wanted to meet the woman who helped to raise my daughter and grand-daughter," Emily explained.

Emily didn't go as far to explain that Mia sent her a couple boxes of pictures of the two and that she spent the next few days pouring over them and realizing just how much she missed. It was neither the time nor place to get into this, after all it was Lorelai's special day.

Mia stepped forward in order to get them all past this conversation. If needed they could discuss this later but for now, all the focus needed to be on Lorelai. And that focus needed to be on actually getting Lorelai into her wedding dress before the ceremony which was quickly drawing closer.

"Why don't we get you into your wedding dress?" Mia suggested to Lorelai. "Not too much longer until the ceremony now."

Lorelai smiled, her mother's revelation slipping from her mind. "Well I was trying to get into my dress before you tried to maim me with the door."

Mia chuckled. "Oh I would never hurt that pretty face. But I do need to see that pretty face in her wedding dress."

"Right away," Lorelai chirped.

With an actual skip in her step, Lorelai retrieved the wedding dress from the back of the door and stepped behind the changing curtain in the room. While Lorelai was busy changing into her wedding dress, Mia took the time to get caught up with Rory and Sookie both whom she missed dearly. Emily joined in the conversation at random intervals before Lorelai announced that she was all dressed and ready to come out so all attention must be on her.

Even though Mia was the only one to see Lorelai in her wedding dress for the first time, the gasps and 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the rest of the group made it seem like it was their first time seeing Lorelai in her wedding dress as well. The dress was a simple, strapless a-line dress with just enough beading along the bodice to give off a hint of sparkle under the right light. A beaded sapphire blue sash wrapped around Lorelai's waist, the color perfectly matched the bridesmaids dresses of her own design. The dressed flowed elegantly behind Lorelai as she moved from beside the dressing curtain and to the middle of the room to stand before the other ladies.

Lorelai put her hands on her hips and struck a pose, "And how do I look?"

Rory was the first one to speak up. "You look absolutely beautiful," she commented as she blinked back the tears that were about to make an appearance.

Lorelai recognized the signs of tears building up behind her daughter's eyes. "Hey no, remember our rule. No tears before the wedding. If you start now then I'll start and we'll both be a weepy mess."

Rory made a sound halfway between a giggle and a sniffle. "No tears now but I can't promise no tears later."

"Good," Lorelai said with a nod of her head. "We can be weepy messes later if need be."

"Rory's right," Sookie spoke up. "You look absolutely beautiful." She could feel tears starting to build up as well. "Am I allowed to cry or do we have the same rule?"

Lorelai chuckled. "No tears now. That goes for everyone. We'll have to redo our makeup. I can't marry Luke all red and puffy-eyed."

Sookie giggled, "No tears."

"Don't say things that are going to make me cry," Lorelai warned both her mother and Mia with a smile on her face.

Mia took both of Lorelai's hands in hers and grinned at the blushing bride in front of her. "You are the most gorgeous bride that I have ever seen. You and Luke are going to have a wonderful life together. I'm so glad I'm here today to celebrate with you two."

Lorelai freed her hand from Mia's and used it to dab at the corner of her eyes where tears threatened to escape, "Well that's going to cause some tears."

"Well she's right, you are the most gorgeous bride," Emily commented. She turned and walked to the opposite side of the room before Lorelai had a chance to respond. "You're just missing one little thing now to complete your look."

"Oh right, the veil," Mia said realizing that a very important aspect of Lorelai's outfit was not sitting on top of her head.

Both Lorelai and Rory shot Mia a look when they noted her confused look, Lorelai went on to explain. "No veil, apparently my head is too big for veil, so I'm using Mom's tiara."

"A tiara is better suited for you," Mia agreed.

"Right?" Lorelai asked. "I feel like I should wear one all the time, remind people that I do have the qualities of a queen."

"I'm sure Michel would appreciate you wearing a tiara to work," Sookie chimed in. "He already thinks you boss him around too much. Add a tiara to you telling him to do his job and his reaction would be priceless."

"I might need to buy one then," Lorelai pondered.

"Sit, sit," Emily gently demanded of Lorelai as she all but pushed her back towards the vanity.

When Lorelai sat down, Emily opened the box and revealed the gleaming tiara. Memories from her own wedding rolled through her mind as she removed the tiara from the box and secured the tiara atop her daughter's head. She fixed a few of the curls that cascaded down Lorelai's back before resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"There. Now you look perfect."

Lorelai placed her hand over one of her mother's, their eyes connected in the mirror of the vanity. She felt tears once again threatening to fall. "Thank you Mom."

"Of course," Emily replied, she too felt tears threatening to fall. She knew the tears would come later once the ceremony would begin but for now she was trying to avoid them.

* * *

Lorelai stood in front of the mirror staring at herself all dolled up for her wedding that was starting any minute now. The room was now silent as opposed to just a few minutes ago when everyone was bustling around trying to primp and pamper the bride at the very last minute. Last minutes touches were done to her makeup, perfume was spritzed on, necklaces were secured, earrings were put on, and hair was fussed over a few times to make sure it fell in place with the tiara.

Everyone decided to give Lorelai just a few minutes to herself before the ceremony. Emily and Mia were already seated. Emily offered and then demanded that Mia sit in the pew next to her and Richard during the ceremony since she was an important figure in her daughter's life as well as Luke's. Mia accepted, not that Emily gave her much of a choice. Rory and Sookie were just outside the door to the bridal room just waiting on their cue to walk down the aisle.

Lorelai picked up her bouquet that lay on the table next to her and clutched it in her hands as she smiled at herself in the mirror. From the tiara atop her head to the brand new pair of white pumps on her feet, it was everything she ever envisioned for her wedding day and she was more than ready to become Mrs. Danes. She just wished her father would come to the room already to tell her that it was now time to begin the ceremony.

As if on cue, the door opened and in the doorway stood Richard. Lorelai smiled at his reflection in the mirror before turning around to face her real father, not just the one reflected in the mirror.

"Hey Dad," Lorelai greeted as her father walked into the room and over to her.

Richard smiled at the sight of his daughter. "Oh Lorelai," he said, his voice wavered in the slightest way. "You look beautiful."

Lorelai grinned. "Thank you Daddy. You look very dapper. Loving the bow-tie."

Richard chuckled and straightened his bow-tie. "I bought it especially for today, just for you."

"Hmm," Lorelai mused. "I must be pretty special to warrant my own bow-tie."

"You are," Richard replied genuinely. "How are you doing?"

"Nervous, anxious, excited, ready to go," Lorelai rattled off rather quickly. "How's that groom of mine holding up?"

"Luke is fine, a little bit nervous, but he's just as ready to go as you are," Richard assured her. He lowered his voice and whispered conspiratorially. "You know as your father, I had to give Luke the traditional father to son-in-law speech earlier today."

Lorelai giggled just imagining her father and any speech he could give to Luke. "And what exactly did you say? You didn't scare him away now, did you?"

Richard chuckled again as he shook his head. "I couldn't scare him away. He's not going anywhere." He reached out and took one of Lorelai's hands in his. "I wanted to make sure that my angel was in good hands."

Lorelai choked up at the use of the word 'angel', something he hadn't called her since she was very little. She blinked back tears and took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. She smiled as she looked up at her father.

"Luke's a good guy. You know that I'm in good hands," Lorelai said confidently.

"I know you are. I trust him."

Richard looked over his shoulder as the faint sound of music could now be heard. He looked over his shoulder at the open doorway and when Rory and Sookie both gave him a thumbs up, he knew that it was time. He held his arm out in Lorelai's direction.

"You ready to go?"

Lorelai grinned brightly as she looped her arm with her father's and nodded her head. "I'm more than ready."

"Let's go."

Richard led Lorelai out of the room and towards where Rory and Sookie were currently standing. Sookie was the first one to walk down the aisle soon to be followed by Rory. Richard and Lorelai stepped forward while they waited for Sookie and Rory to each the end of the aisle. Lorelai took these few seconds to gaze around the room at just what months of planning had led to.

Twinkly lights were hung along the walls and a few select pews of the church to help give the room that winter wonderland feeling that Emily thought Lorelai deserved for her wedding. Attached to the end of every pew were small bundles of snow white roses with various small dark blue flowers mixed in. At the end of the aisle stood the twinkly-light covered chuppah that Reverend Skinner and Luke were standing so proudly under. There were doubts about getting the chuppah into the church but Lorelai made sure that they would get it in because it was essential to their wedding.

When the crowd of family and friends stood up and turned their attention towards Lorelai and Richard, Lorelai looked up at her father and gave him a quick nod before they strode into the room. Lorelai smiled at all the smiling faces of everyone she loved and cared for as she made her way down the aisle on her father's arm. However all the smiling faces in the crowd could not match the smiling face at the end of the aisle, Luke.

Lorelai didn't think it could but the smile on her face grew even wider as she watched a smile overtake Luke's face. She knew they both probably looked like grinning idiots who only had eyes for one another at the moment but that was okay. This was their wedding day and they were allowed to be grinning idiots if they wanted to be.

Luke had to remember to breathe once Lorelai stepped into the room. The sight of Lorelai in her wedding dress was simply breathtaking. With every step she took towards him, his heart began beating faster. The moment she began to walk down the aisle, everyone and everything else faded away. He only had eyes for her.

As Richard and Lorelai neared the chuppah, Luke stepped forward to greet them. Richard leaned down and placed a kiss on Lorelai's cheek before he placed her hand into Luke's open hand. When Luke led Lorelai to stand underneath the chuppah in front of Reverend Skinner, Richard strode over to his seat next to Emily. He took her hand in his and began to rub it softly when he noticed that she already had tears in her eyes. He took his handkerchief out of his coat pocked and passed it her way before turning his attention to the spectacle in front of them.

Luke bent his head down to whisper into Lorelai's ear. "You are so beautiful."

Lorelai turned her head to look at Luke. "You know, you're not so bad yourself," she replied which in turn caused Luke to chuckle.

They both looked back at Reverend Skinner as he began to speak.

"I can say with great confidence that today is one for the records books," Reverend Skinner said which elicited chuckles from the crowd as well as the bride and groom. "I'm just excited for this day as many of you are."

"Very excited," Lorelai said intending it to be a whisper but instead it was said a little too loud causing the crowd to laugh once again.

"Over the years we've all watched these two bicker over everything from Lorelai's coffee consumption to decorating the diner for different holidays. We've all witnessed when their fights escalated and learned to avoid the diner during that time," Reverend Skinner said with a smile, again making the Stars Hollow crowd laugh and nod knowingly. Lorelai and Luke couldn't help but laugh as well.

Reverend Skinner smiled at the loving couple in front of him. "And we've all watched and waited for these two to realize what was right in front of them all along. That day came last year to the delight of many, none more delighted by the revelation that the very two standing in front of me. Since that day we have all anxiously awaited this day."

Luke gently squeezed Lorelai's hand as Reverend Skinner continued on.

"Today Luke and Lorelai are here to celebrate their love. Today they are here to say 'I love you today,' but also, 'I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows.' Marriage is a precious gift and not to be taken too lightly. They will make a lifelong commitment to one another today, a commitment to stand beside one another through both good times and bad, a commitment to bring out the very best in one another." He nodded to both Luke and Lorelai. "Luke, Lorelai, would you please join hands."

Lorelai turned towards Rory and passed off her bouquet. When Lorelai saw the tears already threatening to fall from her daughter's eyes, she took Rory's hand in hers and squeezed it softly. "I love you."

Rory smiled. "I love you too."

With unshed, happy tears causing her bright blue eyes to sparkle, Lorelai turned back around to face Luke. She placed her hands gently into his strong hands. She gazed up at him adoringly when she felt him squeeze his hands.

Reverend Skinner turned slightly towards Luke who didn't dare take his eyes off of his bride. "Luke, do you take Lorelai to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her for as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to keep her in sickness and health, in prosperity and adversity, and forsaking all others and holding only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Luke's voice was strong and steady as he answered, "I do," which earned him a broad smile from is beautiful bride.

Reverend Skinner then turned to Lorelai, "Lorelai, do you take Luke to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him for as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to keep him in sickness and health, in prosperity and adversity, and forsaking all others and holding only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lorelai answered eagerly barely giving the Reverend time to finish reading off the vows.

Both Luke and Reverend Skinner laughed at Lorelai's eagerness to which she responded with her brightest smile.

Reverend Skinner turned to Jess, the best man, who was in possession of the rings. "May I have the rings?"

Jess retrieved the rings from his coat pocket and placed them down into the Reverend's palm. He took a moment to silently bless the rings before he took one in each hand and held them up for everyone to see.

"These rings are a symbol of marriage, an unbroken circle of love. Whenever you look down at the ring remember today and the vows that you made to one another today," Reverend Skinner said. He handed Lorelai's silver band off to Luke. "Now Luke, repeat after me," he said before he led him through the ring ceremony.

Luke's gaze didn't waver from Lorelai's and he took her left hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger as he spoke. "Lorelai, this ring I give to you as a token of my love for you. A promise that I will love you and honor you all of the days of my life. With this ring, I thee wed."

Reverend Skinner turned to Lorelai and handed her Luke's ring before he led through the ring ceremony. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as she listened to the Reverend's words, all the while never taking her eyes off of Luke.

Lorelai sniffled but smiled as she took Luke's left hand in hers and began to repeat the Reverend's words. "Luke, this ring I give to you as a token of my love for you. A promise that I will love you and honor you all of the days of my life. With this ring, I thee wed."

Reverend Skinner could barely hold his excitement back as now all there was to do was declare them as husband and wife. The couple's adoration for one another shone in their eyes as the Reverend began to speak.

"In the eyes of the Lord and all of your friends and family, by the power vested in me by the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Reverend Skinner's grin grew wider as he happily said, "Luke, you may finally kiss your bride."

This was the exact moment that Luke had waited for since the day he realized that Lorelai was the only one for him. He wasted no time on sweeping her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and tenderly pouring all the love he felt for her into that one kiss.

All of the congregation broke out into cheers and applause. Lorelai could swear that she heard a few people say the word 'finally' along with their cheers for the happy couple. She let out a small giggle as she and Luke broke apart and turned to face their friends and loved ones.

Reverend Skinner cleared his throat, "Ladies and Gentleman, it is with great honor that I can now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes."

Lorelai and Rory shared a hug as Rory handed her mother's bouquet back to her. Music swelled once again as Luke and Lorelai began to make their way back down the aisle followed by the couples of Jess and Rory, and Jackson and Sookie.

Luke and Lorelai were stopped by a few people on their way back down the aisle all wanting to hug and congratulate them. When they reached the end of the aisle, Lorelai led Luke to the same room that she resided in before the ceremony. It was all a part of her plan for them to have a few minutes alone before heading to the Inn for the reception.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and leaned into him. "Hello Mr. Danes."

Luke's arms encircled her waist as he pulled her even tighter against him. "Hello Mrs. Danes."

"Mm," Lorelai hummed, "That sounds so good. Say it again."

Luke chuckled. "Hello Mrs. Danes." With his arms still on her waist, he loosened his grip and put just a small amount of space between them. "You look..."

"That amazing that I left you speechless?" Lorelai interrupted, a grin on her face. When Luke nodded in response, she reached up and cupped the side of his face with her hand. Her fingers trailed along the smooth skin. "And you look very handsome my husband."

When Lorelai noticed that Luke was pulling her back to him, she arched an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to kiss me now? You're so incredibly predictable."

Lorelai didn't get a chance to say anything else before Luke's lips were on hers once again. The kiss was slow and passionate both held onto each other as tightly as they could. They only broke the kiss when that pesky thing known as oxygen became essential.

Lorelai pressed her forehead to Luke's. "I love you so much."

Luke smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Once most of the guests dwindled out of the church and were en route to the Inn for the reception, the happy couple's alone time was interrupted by none other than Rory and the bridal party who needed to collect their coats before heading over to the Inn. Since the church was now cleared out, Luke and Lorelai knew it was their time to head to the Inn as well.

After telling Lorelai that he arranged for a special way for them to ride to the Inn, Luke led her out of the church doors. He made her close her eyes as not to ruin the surprise as soon as they stepped outside.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Lorelai asked. "Walking with your eyes closed in heels is not the easiest thing to do," she said even though Luke's arm was around her waist supporting her as she walked.

"You can open your eyes now," Luke said when they came to a stop.

Lorelai opened her eyes and immediately a smile spread across her face. In front of her and Luke was a horse-driven sleigh decorated with the same scheme of flowers that the church was decorated with. With fresh tears brimming in her eyes, she turned to Luke.

"You did this?" Lorelai asked. "When did you do this?"

"I may have had a little chat with your mother at a Friday Night dinner while you two were still planning the wedding," Luke replied.

"So now you're plotting with my mother? My how far we've come," Lorelai added cheekily.

Luke held his hand out to Lorelai, "Your sleigh Mrs. Danes."

"Thank you Mr. Danes," Lorelai said as she placed her hand in his.

Luke helped Lorelai maneuver her dress so she wouldn't step on it as she climbed into the sleigh. When he sat down next to her, she wrapped the blanket that the sleigh provided and wrapped it around the both of them to shield them from the chilly night air. She snuggled up against his side as the driver began to steer the sleigh away from the church.

Suddenly Lorelai sat up and looked up towards the sky. She sniffed the air just once then smiled. "I smell snow."

"You smell snow?" Luke asked.

Lorelai turned her head to him and nodded. "I smell snow. It's going to snow. It's going to snow on our wedding day Luke."

"The forecast said nothing about snow," Luke reminded her.

"Forecast is wrong, my nose is never wrong," Lorelai corrected him. "Just give it a minute."

Luke wasn't going to ruin the moment. Lorelai and her nose had accurately predicted snow before even though he always liked to tell her that she couldn't smell snow. It was one of their bits. He did as Lorelai said and just waited. Sure enough, just a moment later, snowflakes began to fall from the sky and twirl around them.

Lorelai grinned giddily and bounced in her seat. "Snow! Luke, it's a wedding day miracle!"

Luke chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him as he continued to stare up at the snow falling down on the them. They were silent as Lorelai took the time to appreciate her wedding day present. After a few minutes, she laid her head down on Luke's shoulder.

"I told you that good things always happen when it snows, this is just another one to add to the list," Lorelai commented.

Luke smiled. "Great things happen when it snows."

"Right, great things," Lorelai corrected.

As the sleigh continued to drive them to the Inn and as the snow swirled to the ground all around them, the couple shared another sweet, loving kiss.

* * *

**I always planned on snow on their wedding day. But to Ultra: I did use your words of 'a wedding day miracle,'. When I read that review, I wanted to use those exact words to describe the snow so thanks for that!**

**You know the drill, review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update took much longer than usual but I've been really busy lately. Every time I would get a little time to write, something would come up and prevent me from writing. But I'm back now with the last chapter for this story.**

* * *

"Aren't you coming?" Luke asked from where he stood on the porch steps of the Inn. He was almost inside when he discovered that his wife was no longer by his side.

Upon their arrival at the Inn, Luke and Lorelai were greeted by the rest of the wedding party and the wedding photographer so they could capture the snow in their wedding photos. Since the snow was falling steadily at this point, the photos were snapped quickly yet elegantly. After the photo session was wrapped up, everyone headed inside to be greeted by the warmth of the reception. Everyone that is except Luke and Lorelai.

Lorelai stood looking up at the sky as the snow twirled around her, coating the ground around her in a white blanket. "Just one more minute Luke."

"Come on Lorelai," Luke urged, "It's cold and you're shivering."

When Lorelai didn't budge, Luke grabbed her coat from the porch rail where she discarded it before pictures were taken and strode over to her. He helped her put her coat on before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Lorelai smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Mm I'm not so cold now that I have my hunk of a husband to warm me up."

Luke dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "One more minute and then we're going inside."

"Deal."

The newly wedded couple stayed quiet as they enjoyed the serenity that came with the snowfall. They both knew the reception would be one big party, in true Stars Hollow fashion, so the quietness was welcomed for now. Luke wasn't really one for the snow but he could enjoy it with Lorelai. Lorelai chose to ignore the fact that in spite of having her coat on she was still shivering, it was worth it for the snow and the alone time with Luke.

Unbeknownst to them, Mia stood on the steps of the Inn's porch watching them. She had only been there for a minute or so, just coming up at the time that Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai. Everyone else was inside already enjoying the reception, just waiting on the bride and groom to show up. When a few minutes passed and there were no signs of them, Mia went off on a search for the couple. And here is where she found them, quiet and relaxed in each other's company, a perfect picture of contentment. She hated to ruin the moment.

Luckily though, the couple seemed to decide that they had enough of the snow and turned to head inside only to stop when they noticed Mia watching them from the porch.

"Spying on us?" Lorelai teased.

Mia smiled. "Just making sure you two didn't skip out on us to get a head-start on your honeymoon."

Lorelai tilted her head to the side to look at Luke, her eyes sparkled with equal parts amusement and mischief. "Ooh now there's an idea. No one besides Mia knows that we're here yet. We can just sneak away and let everyone else party the night away."

"And how are we supposed to explain why we're missing from our own reception?" Luke asked.

"Everyone knows what a couple does on their wedding night, they'll put it together," Lorelai explained. "But by that time we'll be alone and too busy to even care that we are missing the reception."

As tempting as Lorelai's offer sounded and it was very tempting, Luke knew that Lorelai would regret missing the reception. He took her hand in his and began to lead her towards the Inn. "Come on, you know you don't want to miss our reception. We'll go inside and we'll celebrate."

"In the case, you better have your dancing shoes on then," Lorelai replied.

The faint sounds of music and laughter from the reception could be heard as the couple walked into the lobby of the Inn. Mia walked on ahead and into the room at the Inn that was so precisely transformed for the wedding reception. Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai took this time to hang up their coats and shake loose some of the snowflakes that had fallen on them just seconds earlier. Before Lorelai had the chance to walk away and to the reception, Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her tight against him. Any questions she had about his behavior were answered when she felt the warmth of his lips on hers, urgent and needy. His hands threaded through her hair and tangled in the curls that were carefully arranged before the ceremony.

Lorelai smiled against his lips as she felt Luke press her back up against the wall, it seemed as if Luke was rethinking her offer from just moments earlier. She tugged on the lapels of his tuxedo to gain leverage as she pushed herself ever closer to him, trying to give back just as good as she was getting.

However, the moment was over far too soon for her liking. Instead of feeling his lips on hers, she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear just how much he wanted to take her where they could have some privacy so he could show her just how amazing he thought she looked tonight. But, unfortunately, they had the obligation of attending the reception that had been carefully planned for months now. There was no out. But there were many, many promises of just what he intended for her later on when they could be alone.

Lorelai's eyelids fluttered open to see Luke standing before her with a smug grin on his face. A coy smile crossed her face. "You're so bad. I love it." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm going to hold you to all of those promises later."

Luke smiled. "I look forward to it."

"Me too." Lorelai reached down and took Luke's hand in hers. "Now we really better get going before they start to wonder where we are. They might think we're up to something dirty."

Luke chuckled, he gave her hand a squeeze. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, the couple walked to the room in which the reception was being held. Sticking with a winter theme, it was beautifully decorated with snow-white roses, strategically placed candles, and even more twinkly lights. The room was filled with the sounds of laughter and music, thanks to Lane who Lorelai asked to help with the music selection.

Rory was the first to spot the couple as they walked into the room. She smiled brightly and walked towards the couple, leaving Jess to chat with her grandfather.

"Hey sweets!" Lorelai exclaimed when she noticed her daughter approaching. She wasted no time in throwing her arms around her daughter and holding her oh so tight.

"Congratulations Mom," Rory replied as she hugged her mother back. "I love you."

"I love you too babe," Lorelai replied as she gave her daughter one last tight squeeze before releasing her.

"Congratulations to you too," Rory said with a smile as she moved to hug Luke. "Oh and welcome to the family."

"Happy to be part of it," Luke assured her with a smile.

Lorelai grinned at her husband. "We're happy to have you."

At that time, Jess appeared by Rory. He offered his congratulations to the couple as well, just keeping it short and simple. He and Lorelai shared a slightly awkward hug before he moved on to hug Luke. The hug with his uncle not being as awkward as the one with Lorelai.

Before too long, the newly wedded couple was surrounded by a few family members and what seemed like most of the Stars Hollow townies, all of whom just wanted to express their happiness for the couple.

"It was a beautiful wedding. You two make such a great looking couple," Miss Patty commented as she looked them over.

"They do make a lovely couple," Babbete added in.

Lorelai wrapped her arm around Luke's waist and held him close. "I think so too," she agreed. She tilted her head to the side to look up at Luke. "I believe you owe me a dance or two Mr. Danes."

"I believe I do Mrs. Danes," Luke replied. He looked back toward Miss Patty and Babette. "Excuse us ladies. I have to dance with my wife."

"Oh of course," Miss Patty replied. "As long as you promise that you'll save a dance for me," she flirted.

Lorelai laughed as Luke blushed as Miss Patty's comment and forwardness. She placed her hand on his chest. "If I let him out of my sight long enough then maybe you'll get a dance."

"I'll be waiting," Miss Patty called after the couple as they made their way to the middle of the room that was set up for dancing.

The invited wedding guests seem to take notice that Lorelai and Luke were about to engage in their first dance as husband and wife. Lane noticed as well as she switched the music to the song that Lorelai carefully selected for her first dance with Luke as a married couple.

When the first few notes of the song drifted through the room, Luke hooked an arm around Lorelai's waist and took her hand in his. With careful movements, he took the lead and started to dance her around the floor.

Luke and Lorelai were seemingly lost in their own little blissful world as they swayed around the dance floor to the soft beat of the music. The guests watched on with smiles on their faces as the happy couple danced their way around the floor. Soon other happy couples were invited to join the bride and groom on the dance floor.

"Well would you look at that," Lorelai commented as she watched Rory and Jess make their way to the dance floor. Judging by the look on their faces, it seemed Jess was a little reluctant to dance.

"What?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded her head in the direction of the two teens. "Rory and Jess," she replied. "Rory managed to drag him out to the dance floor."

Luke looked over his shoulder at Rory and Jess. He chuckled. "Well he knows that when Rory asked that it wasn't really a question so he really couldn't say no."

"Well that is one trait that she inherited from me," Lorelai said knowingly. "So are you going to take up Miss Patty's offer and save a dance for her?" she teased. "Am I going to have to worry about you dancing with other women on our wedding day?"

"I'm afraid if I dance with her, I might not walk away from her," Luke deadpanned.

"She'll try to make you husband number four or five, and we can't have that," Lorelai replied. "Because now you belong to me, first and only husband."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

The song switched to another slow song and Luke and Lorelai remained on the floor as did most of the other couples. Lorelai spotted her parents, Sookie and Jackson, Luke's sister and her new beau, and even Kirk with someone she couldn't quite name, all swaying around the dance floor.

When Luke moved both of his arms to encircle her waist, Lorelai draped her arms around his shoulders and smiled lovingly up at him. Despite Lorelai watching the other couples before, right now she only had eyes for Luke and he only had eyes for her.

Luke cupped the side of her face gently with his hand. He smiled as she leaned into his touch. "I'm so happy right now."

"Happy? On your wedding day? Hmm imagine that," Lorelai said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I'm serious," Luke replied, his voice soft and gentle. "I couldn't be happier right now. You make me incredibly happy."

Lorelai sighed softly then smiled. "Well it's a great thing that I feel the same way."

* * *

After a few more dances and thanking several of their invited guests for making it to the wedding, Luke and Lorelai finally made it to their table each with a drink in hand. As Lorelai sat down in her chair next to Rory, she purposely set her glass of champagne down on the table in between them. She smiled over at her daughter.

"If you happen to want to take a sip, or two, or three," Lorelai said, she nodded her head to the glass of champagne. "I won't tell anyone if you want. Tonight's a celebration."

A small laugh escaped Rory's lips. "Maybe, but first I have something to do."

Lorelai furrowed her brow. "What do you have to do besides dance with your fabulous mother later?"

"You'll see," Rory replied as she got up from the table.

Walking away from the table, Rory crossed the room and retrieved a microphone from Lane. She moved close to the center of the room and made sure that her mother and Luke were directly in her line of vision. While Rory tried to get everyone's attention, Lorelai realized just what her daughter was about to do.

Rory chuckled nervously before speaking. "I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom," she began. "I know, as does everyone else in this room, that these two truly deserve one another. And again, just like everyone else in this room, I'm very happy that this day finally arrived."

Various guests, mainly the ones from Stars Hollow who rooted for this couple, nodded their heads and murmured in agreement with Rory. Lorelai smiled as Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close while Rory continued on.

"Luke has always been there for my mom and me. Just like a father figure for me," Rory said. "In fact this relationship kind of began because Luke once again stepped in and helped us. Although I did tell Mom at first that she couldn't date him, but what did I know?" This earned a few laughs from the crowd, including Luke and Lorelai. "Luckily though it was only temporary insanity on my part because not longer after these two started to date, which everyone knew would happen at some point."

Rory locked eyes with her mother. Even from there, she could see that her mom was struggling to hold back tears now just as she was. She knew the speech might not last much longer if she started to cry so she decided to try and wrap it up.

Rory took a deep breath before directly addressing her mother. "Mom you were willing to put aside your own happiness with Luke for me. Growing up you always put me before yourself. I know that you faced a lot raising me on your own and I'm just really glad that you have found Luke to make you happy. No one deserves this happiness more than you. I love you."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter with tears shining in her eyes. She accepted the handkerchief that Luke offered her and dabbed at her eyes. She smiled again feeling Luke press a kiss to her temple.

Rory wiped at her own eyes that were wet with tears as well before she looked around at the crowd. "So everyone if you would raise your glass in a toast to Luke and Lorelai."

Rory chuckled when she realized that she didn't have her own glass to raise in a toast but that didn't stop everyone else from raising their glass in a toast and repeating Rory's word, "To Luke and Lorelai."

Rory handed the microphone back over to Lane before she made her way back to the table where Lorelai was waiting for her with open arms. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tight hug and just held her there for several seconds.

"I love you too," Lorelai said as she pulled back from the hug. "But shame on you for making me cry and ruining my makeup. I warned you about that earlier."

Rory giggled. "No you warned me about crying before the ceremony not the reception. Besides your makeup isn't ruined, you look beautiful."

Lorelai smiled, "It was a beautiful speech sweets. Thank you."

"It really was," Luke agreed. He stood up and moved to hug Rory. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rory replied with a smile. "I meant every word."

Lorelai perked up when she heard the music resume and a more upbeat song start playing. No words needed to be said between the mother and daughter as they both headed out to the dance floor leaving Luke and Jess at the table to do nothing but watch. Not that they could really get them out on the dance floor for an upbeat song like that one that was playing. Luke laughed when he noticed Michel decided to dance alongside the mother and daughter. Not too long after, Sookie joined the little group as well.

When Lorelai noticed that Luke was watching her, she motioned for him to join her on the dance floor but he refused. He was content to sit back and watch her have fun. And have fun with her daughter, Sookie, and Michel was what she intended to do as she continued to dance around the floor with them.

After dancing to a few more upbeat songs, Lorelai knew that she that she should rest a little since her shoes that were amazing were slowly becoming uncomfortable but there was more dance that she needed to squeeze in first. Walking away from her current dance partners, she headed over to the DJ booth where she asked Lane to switch up the songs a little. When her choice of song started to play, Lorelai scanned the room for her next dance partner.

With her next dance partner in her sight, Lorelai made her way over to the table he was currently sitting at. As she approached the table, she extended her hand to ask for a dance.

"Daddy," Lorelai said as she looked at her father. "May I have this dance?"

Richard grinned. "Of course Lorelai."

With that, Richard took his daughter's hand and led her out to the dance floor where they began a traditional waltz.

"This reminds me of when you were little and you used to dance with me at the parties your mother insisted we throw," Richard said fondly.

"Yeah but when I was little, I used to dance on your feet," Lorelai replied. "I may be a little too old for that now."

"Maybe," Richard chuckled which in turn caused Lorelai to laugh too. "Thank your for dancing with me now."

Lorelai smiled. "Of course, a daughter has to dance with her father at her wedding. Besides I remember dancing with you when I was little, I liked those dances."

"Me too," Richard agreed.

Meanwhile across the room, Luke watched on as Lorelai danced with her father. He was happy with how her relationship with her parents had improved over the past few months and he knew that Lorelai was happy she had a better relationship with her parents.

Luke spotted Emily across the room, interestingly enough talking with Miss Patty and Babette. He left Rory and Jess alone at the table as he made his way over to the chatting ladies. As he approached Emily, he offered out his hand.

"Would you like to dance Emily?" Luke asked.

Emily placed her hand in Luke's extended hand. "I would love to dance Luke."

Luke and Emily walked out to the dance floor amidst calls from Miss Patty and Babette that they would like a dance with Luke at some point during the evening. As they began to move around the dance floor, Emily seemed a bit surprised that Luke could dance.

"You're a very good dancer Luke," Emily commented.

"When I was little, I used to dance with my mother," Luke confessed. "She taught me to dance."

Emily simply nodded in response as they continued to move around the floor to the soft beat of the music. "I don't know if I ever properly thanked you for taking care of my girls all those years."

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Oh it's no big deal, I was happy to do it."

"It is a big deal," Emily insisted. "You know how our relationship used to be and I'm sure she told you many colorful tales of me over the years. She's a very strong person, you and I both know that, but it's good to know that she had someone to turn to when she needed help. You never had to take care of them but you did, so thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke replied.

At that time, Lorelai and Richard appeared by Luke and Emily's side still continuing to dance.

"Hey, what's this?" Lorelai asked. "What's going on here? Trying to steal my husband away?"

"We're just dancing Lorelai," Emily said. She was sure this was one of Lorelai's little bits but she wasn't sure where it was going.

"Just be careful around her, she has a reputation," Lorelai mock-warned her husband. "Just ask her who Pennilynn Lott is."

Lorelai and Richard were gone again before Luke had a question to ask Lorelai what she was talking about so he looked to Emily for answers.

"That woman was not right for him," Emily defended herself. "I didn't steal Richard away, I simply gave him a choice. He chose wisely."

Luke gave an amused chuckle before he continued to dance across the floor with Emily.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai watched as the wedding guests began to dwindle down to almost nothing. The ones who had a little to much fun were escorted out under the assistance of Kirk and the designated driver service he once again offered. Rory had left just a few minutes ago with her grandparents since she was going to stay with them while Luke and Lorelai went on their honeymoon. Soon all the guest would be gone which meant now would be the perfect opportunity for Lorelai and Luke to sneak away and be alone.

Lorelai scanned the room and spotted Luke sitting down at a table nursing his drink and talking with Jackson. When Jackson left the table and left Luke alone, Lorelai took the opening and made her way over to her husband. She sat down on his lap and draped her arms around his shoulders. Luke's arm encircled her waist, he pulled her close to him.

"So what's the consensus on tonight?" Lorelai asked. "Best wedding and reception ever?"

"That's easy to answer. It's our wedding and I married you, so the only answer is yes," Luke replied.

Lorelai pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Such a softie. But we can keep that a secret. Imagine if people found out just how a big a softie you are." She ran a hand down his chest. "Or if they found out just what you keep under all these layers." She ducked her head to his shoulder. "Speaking of which, what do you say to getting out of here now?"

Luke grinned. "I say let's go."

Lorelai giggled, "Hmm someone's eager now, isn't he?"

Luke tightened his grip on her, "You have no idea," he said, his voice coming out as a low growl.

Lorelai captured his lips in a soft kiss. "I have some idea. Luckily for you I have us a room reserved."

"A room?"

Lorelai nodded. "And not just any room but room number 7. Which if you remember correctly was our room number for..."

"The Bracebridge dinner," Luke filled in. "I remember. When can we get out of here?"

Lorelai scanned the room once more. "I think we're good if we leave now. We won't be to terribly missed. We can sneak away."

Luke brought his lips to hers again and kissed her passionately. "Let's go."

Lorelai stood up and grabbed Luke's hand. She began to lead him away from the table, across the floor, and towards one of the open doors that led to the lobby. She kept an eye out for anyone who might see them leaving now. Not too many people were still left and some of the ones who were had partied a little too hard but she still felt that their leaving should be sneaky. They both froze when they were spotted by Mia but she just waved them off and insisted that she would stay behind to help.

As soon as they left the reception room, Lorelai swooped behind the front desk and retrieved their room key. She dangled the key in front of Luke's face.

"Lucky number 7."

Luke grinned and plucked the key from her fingers. "Lucky number 7 indeed."

The trip up the staircase and to the room was a quick and hurried one. Lorelai hugged Luke from behind, allowing her hands to run all over his body as he fumbled with the room key trying to open the door. Once the door was open, Luke turned to face Lorelai and in one quick motion he scooped her up into his arms bridal-style which elicited a few giggles from her. He walked into the room and kicked the door shut behind them.

Now in the privacy of their room, their lips met in a passionate kiss. She wasn't even aware that Luke was carrying her across the room until she felt him set her down on the bed. She quickly pulled Luke to her and allowed his body weight to press her down into the bed.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" Luke said in between kisses.

"You may have mentioned something earlier about it earlier but it never hurts to hear it again," Lorelai urged him on.

"You look absolutely gorgeous."

Lorelai tilted her head to the side, giving him easy access to her neck. She sighed, her eyes half-closed. "Hmm continue on."

Luke picked up on her signal and started to trail kisses down her neck. "Let's see what other words. There's lovely, beautiful, divine," he said in between kissing and nibbling on the skin of her neck. "Stunning, ravishing."

Lorelai moaned softly. "All very good words." She placed her hands on either side of his head and kissed him again. "Don't rip the dress," she mumbled against his lips when she felt his hands frantically running over her body.

"Where's the zipper?" Luke rasped.

Lorelai giggled and pushed him off of her. Luke pulled her up from the bed to stand in front of him. She crossed the room and took the tiara off the top of her head and placed it down on the dresser. She shook the curls that were pinned back from the tiara loose before making her way back over to Luke.

"The zipper's on the back," Lorelai informed him as she stood with her back towards him.

Lorelai moaned softly when she felt Luke placing hot kisses down her back as he unzipped the dress and pushed the dress off of her and onto the floor. He groaned into her ear as his hands ran over the lingerie set she had chosen to wear under her dress. Once again he picked her up into his arms bridal-style and placed her down onto the bed.

Luke positioned himself above her. "Hello my wife," he said before bending his head down and capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

Lorelai held him into place by the collar of his shirt. She smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. "And hello my husband." She grabbed his left hand and slowly twirled the silver band around Luke's finger. "We're married now."

"Best day of my life," Luke said sincerely.

"Mine too babe, mine too," Lorelai agreed with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

**And that's it for this story! Soon I will start posting the follow-up to this which will explore the married life of Luke and Lorelai.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
